vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Galand (Nanatsu no Taizai)
Summary Galand, also known as Galand the Truth is one of the Ten Commandments serving directly under the Demon King, being the Commandment of Truth. A destructive and battle-hungry demon, he lays waste to Camelot with ease as the first of the Commandments to battle the Seven Deadly Sins. Powers and Stats Tier: 6-B | 6-B Name: Galand "The Truth" Origin: Nanatsu no Taizai Gender: Male Age: Over 3,000 (991 biologically) Classification: Demon, one of the Ten Commandments - "The Truth" Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Energy Manipulation (Can manipulate the black "matter" on his body to form various shapes and forms - Blades, claws etc.), Flight (Via forming wings), Regeneration (Low-Mid), Limited Regeneration Nullification (Can inflict wounds which are difficult to regenerate), Soul Manipulation, Aura, Shockwave Manipulation, Absorption, Petrification (Can petrify anybody who speaks a lie in front of him), Enhanced Senses Extrasensory Perception, Transformation Attack Potency: Country level (Cut through Tarmiel with a sneak attack. The Archangels stated and showed in combat that the Commandments scale to a large portion of their power. Completely overpowered Berserk Meliodas, Diane, Merlin, Slader and destroyed a decent part of Camelot by just swinging his spear) | Country level (Picked up Tarmiel's large Ark sphere and was about to crush Sariel with it. Has a power level of 40,000, making him far stronger than before, and superior to Unsealed Base Meliodas. Created a massive shockwave, which cut apart mountains). Also, his commandment ignores conventional durability. Speed: Massively Hypersonic+ | Massively Hypersonic+ Lifting Strength: Class G+ | Class G+ Striking Strength: Country Class | Country Class Durability: Country level (Tanked his own attack power returned to him by Merlin's Perfect Cube. Took hits from Unsealed Base Meliodas) | Country level (Tanked Tarmiel's large Ark sphere. Survived Ludoshel's attack and was healthy enough to run away) Stamina: Very high Range: Extended melee range, can jump on hundreds of miles instantly. Standard Equipment: Spear Intelligence: Skilled fighter Weaknesses: Somewhat overconfident. His Commandment only works on people that know they are lying in his presence (Diane wasn’t petrified even when she said she doesn’t know him was due to her memories being erased, despite Galand knowing he met her); it can also work on himself, petrifying him if he breaks an oath (As he did with Escanor). All Demons are vulnerable to Holy Magic, as it breaks down Darkness particles. Unlike an immortal, the injury is still retained after he heals himself, and larger injuries require much more exertion due to being based on magic power rather than an Immortal's regen, which is a trait. Notable Attacks/Techniques: Demon: Galand is a high-level demon and can access his demonic biology and powers to give himself a boost in physical ability as well as various other advantages. Note that Galand always has his demon mark activated. At night, his magic power increases. Black Matter: As part of his demon biology, Galand can generate a dark substance from his body which he can manipulate and shape as well as project outward from himself. He can use this black matter for a variety of offensive, defensive, and supplementary purposes. * Enhanced Durability: Demons can use their black matter as a thin but powerful layer of armor to enhance their defensive capability. * Flight: When the substance covers his body he can use it to manifest wings and fly. * Self Healing: Demons can use the dark substance to pull their bodies back together, mend burn injuries, etc. However, they cannot regenerate destroyed hearts, and damage stays with the demon despite the wound being healed. This has been shown to mean that powerful enough attacks cannot be regenerated by a weaker demon, and they will eventually run out of enough energy and not be able to continue regenerating. * Weapon Creation: The black matter can be used to form various offensive constructs such as large claws or weapons. These constructs enhance melee attacks a considerable amount. Sensing: High-level demons can sense magic energy from considerable distances away, hundreds of miles. Soul Extraction and Absorption: Demons can extract souls from humans and absorb them to restore their magic power. Both lesser demons and Commandments have been shown extracting many souls at once from a distance, although some seem to prefer using touch to extract souls. Commandment Truth: Anyone who lies in Galand's presence will be turned to stone. File:The Truth-0.png|When Someone tells a lie in front of Galand File:The Truth 2-0.png|They become Stone Abilities Critical Over: Galand's innate magic power. Activating it increases his physical strength to its utmost limit, transforms him into a bulkier form, and raises his total power level to 40,000. He is able to maintain this state until his magic power runs out. File:Critical Over.png|When Galand activates Critical Over File:Critical Over 2.png|His power level rises up to 40.000 File:Critical Over 3.png|Granting him File:Critical Over 4.png|A monstrous force Overpower: Galand exerts his energy and creates a large projection of himself, exerting great pressure on the enemy. Slader described Galand's mere presence as that of a mountain. It was unclear whether Galand consciously uses this ability or was simply responding to Slader's use of it. Weapons Halberd: Galand wields a large double sided spear in combat. While one end is shaped like an axe blade, the other end resembles a harpoon. He is extremely skilled at wielding it, demonstrating an array of fatal and highly destructive techniques. * Chaotic Judgment: After whirling his spear around himself, Galand repeatedly slashes his opponent in an explosive barrage. * Critical Strike: Galand slashes his enemy with the spear side of his halberd. The shock wave of the slash is enough to cleave the ground in two and split the surrounding countryside. File:Bassari.png File:Bassari 2.png|Shock wave * Wretched Scatter Strike: Galand jumps high into the air and pierces the ground with a succession of deadly strikes from his spear. The force of the attack causes the ground beneath him to shatter, destroying the surrounding area in the process. File:Zanbarazan.png File:Zanbarazan 2.png Key: Base | With Critical Over Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Nanatsu no Taizai Category:Male Characters Category:Demons Category:Commandments Category:Antagonists Category:Villain Characters Category:Evil Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Soul Users Category:Flight Users Category:Darkness Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Matter Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Magic Users Category:Spear Users Category:Monsters Category:Aura Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Anime Characters Category:Tier 6